User blog:Seddiemonster/iStill Care (Seddie Fanfic)
Hey peoples. It's Seddiemonster. Many of you know that I had a really crazy seddie-dream a couple weeks ago right? So , I decided to make a fanfic out of it. But it's a little different than the dream I had. Anyway, I hope you love it. At first, I wrote it on paper, now I'm gonna type it out for you guys. There's MANY chapters to this. lol. Sorry, I spent like half of my day writing this so... yeah. Here it goes (: Sam's P.O.V- I've been thinking a lot about him lately. Even though I try to pretend I hate him. it doesn't work. Carly always asks me why I keep pretending. She claims she "knows" that I still care. I just don't know anymore. I still love him but I don't want him to find out. Carly: Hey Sam. I need to talk to you. Sam: What's wrong kid? Carly:Freddie's acting really weird. Sam:Uh okay, and? Carly: Sam! C'mon, stop. I'm serious. Sam: When has Freddie ever "not" act weird? Carly: Sam, I think something's wrong with him. Sam: Whatever. *sighs* I'll see what's going on. Carly: Thanks. Oh here he comes!! Freddie: Hey. Both Carly & Sam: Hey Freddie. Carly: So uh.... you okay? Freddie: Yeah , why wouldn't I be? *starts humming* Sam: Uhmmmm... Freddie: What? Sam: Nothing, you just seem a little uh.. Carly: Happy. Freddie: Well yeah. Sam: BUT WHY?!! Freddie: Why do you need to know why? You'll probably just laugh. Carly: Freddie , just tell us. Sam: Yeah. *chuckles* Freddie: Okay, but Sam has to leave first. Sam: But why? What the heck? Carly: GO SAM!! Sam: MEHHH!! *leaves studio* Carly: Okay Freddie , tell me. Freddie: Okay fine. I was on that dating website a couple weeks ago. And I found this girl, Christina. Carly: WAIT! WHAT?!! You have a girlfriend? Freddie: Yep. Oh man, she is so sweet, pretty, and she's a technical producer too. Carly: Freddie! What's wrong with you? Freddie: What do you mean? Carly: What about Sam, huh? Don't you feel bad that it might hurt her feelings? Freddie: Really? Sam hates me. Carly: No she doesn't. Freddie: How do you know? Everytime I talk to her, she either ignores me or she says "Uh huh, yeah, whatever". Carly: I know but, she'll be devistated once she finds out. Freddie: Well maybe if she cared about me, I wouldn't have to.... Sam: *barges in* So you guys done already? I wanna go to the Groovy Smoothie. Freddie: Uh yeah. Let's go. Carly: Okay. *guilty voice* Sam: What's wrong? Carly: Nothing! Nothing! Do I look like I have something wrong with me? Sam: No, but... Carly: I'M FINE!! Sam: Okay, whatever you say. Freddie's P.O.V- Ughh... Carly's making it way too obvious. If she keeps this up, Sam will definitely become suspicious. Maybe Carly's right. Maybe I should just forget about Christina. I might break Sam's heart. Wait, what am I saying? She couldn't care less about me. Ever since we broke up, Sam's been acting the same as before we went out. Maybe me & Christina could continue this relationship. Freddie: Hey T-Bo. T-Bo: Hey Freddie. Someone's looking for you. Freddie: Who? Carly: Oh no! Christina: Freddie, over here! Carly: Oh God. Sam: What's wrong? Freddie: Uh, Christina? Sam: Hehh? Who's she?! Freddie: Ah chiz. Okay guys. That was chapter 1 of the fanfic. Tune in next week to read more. Trust me... things are gonna get heated. Bye for now. Thanks for reading (: COMMENT BELOW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Category:Blog posts